leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Reimu, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise
Reimu, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds, Reimu's next basic attack splashes, deals 20 + (10 × level) bonus magic damage and applies Purify for 3 seconds. Enemies with Purify take extra 15% damage from any of Reimu's attacks and spells. 300 |cooldown= }} Throws a Yin-Yang orb that bounces forwards three times. Damage is reduced by 25% each time the orb damages enemies. Enemies damaged are knocked back on the first bounce and slowed by 20% for 1 second on the second. |leveling= 1500 200 100 750 |cooldown= |cost= 70/80/90/100/110 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Releases a volley of homing projectiles that home in on the closest enemy unit. The projectiles switches to the next closest enemy unit if the current target is killed. If there are no available targets within range, these projectiles remain stationary until another enemy unit is in range. Disappears after 3 seconds if not detonated. |leveling= 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Target ally gains bonus armor and a shield that blocks physical damage for 3 times. |description2= Silences the enemy for 3 seconds and reduces magic resist. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Reimu generates a huge sealing circle at her location, allied units inside the circle take reduced physical and magical damage. Enemy units take damage every 0.5 seconds while inside the circle, at a maximum of 8 hits. |leveling= 600 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense Reimu is your typical main character, and when you're playing a main character, you want it to be simple enough for beginners. * Passive: Straightforward, attack, then start throwing your Q and W at the enemy. * Q: Yin-Yang Orb is an interesting skill. Pretty similar to ' Bouncing Bombs, the closer you throw the orb, the shorter the range. This lets Reimu players decide: "Should I maximize my damage potential by throwing it close? Or should I throw it far so to maximize my damage area and safety?" The light knockup this skill has on the first hit and the slow on the 2nd allows good Reimu players to do decent CC and allows great Reimu players to land Yin-Yang effectively. * W: Fantasy Seal is effectively a delayed semi-situational burst nuke, and can also be used as a pretty effective zoning tool. Want to rushdown Reimu? Make sure Fantasy seal isn't on cooldown or you'll be eating a ton of damage. Fantasy Seal however is a pretty poor skill for chasing down enemies, as they'll disappear in a short amount of time and the projectiles are slightly slower than Lux's Light Binding. * E: Duplex Border is your support ability. Enemy bruisers whacking down you or the ad carry? Fear not, you have a temporary anti-AD shield. Enemy mages wrecking havoc? Want to butter their tanks? Silence them for 3 seconds while removing magic resist. It doesn't do damage, but the utility it provides is a pretty decent support skill. * R: Demon Binding Circle is pretty much "Press R for multipurpose teamfight forcefield". It deals okay damage if enemies are nearby (nowhere near / level though) while providing decent defenses (again, nowhere near level) The circle stays at the place Reimu casts, for a certain time, so good Reimu players should plan where the circle should be to maximize both utility and damage, as the field itself doesn't prevent anyone from running away. ;Theoretical Item Build You can play a keep away game with Reimu's kit. It's very hard to chase a Reimu without taking medium-heavy damage from releasing W and throwing Q to zone enemy chasers. Even if you manage to get close to Reimu, it is still a pretty dangerous thing to do. Close range Q, W and E will deal crazy hurt should you step too close witout preparation. On the other hand, Reimu herself must be close to maximize Q and W's power, or she'll have to support the front lines with her E and R. Playing Reimu effectively means knowing when to get near the enemy, which target should you apply the E on, and where to place your ultimate. Overall, her kit is designed to be easy to use, moderately-hard to master, just like Reimu herself, who has a lot of potential, just that she should at least put some effort. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 18:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Eternal Shrine Maiden * Maiden's Cappricio ~ Dream Battle Category:Custom champions